


oh darling (put your arms around me)

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (at the beginning of number 6 in italics), 5+1 Things, Angst, But mostly fluff, Cat eyes, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, Insecure Magnus, James Bond Movies, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Child Abuse, Public Display of Affection, Shitty Writing, a little bit OOC??? idk, alec calls magnus 'sweetheart', alec's eyes are HAZEL, although they're def not platonic, cliche nightmare scene but i don't care, first 'i love you's, for fuckin once, group friendship, lots of falling asleep together, soft boyfriends who love each other, there's just no sex in this story, well actually 6+2, whatever, yay, you can pry that out of my cold dead hands i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Also known as: Six times Magnus doesn't dare initiate physical affection, two times he doesn't even think about it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sablehaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablehaven/gifts).



> FOR SABLEHAVEN, YOU GLORIOUS BASTARD, BECAUSE WE BOTH LOVE FLUFF AND SNUGGLES. SORRY I ACCIDENTALLY THREW UP ANGST ALL OVER IT.  
> .  
> this is kind of stupid and badly written but OH WELL I'LL EDIT IT MORE LATER

 

  1. **couch**



It's getting kind of late.

It's a nice night, that's for sure. 

Soft moonlight filtered through the windows, the faint sounds of the city drowned out to a murmur below them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Magnus said behind him.

He appeared beside Alec, smiling softly. Alec nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is."

He was looking at Magnus, not the window. Magnus didn't notice.

Magnus tilted his head, looking back at Alec. "Want a drink?" he offered.

"Sure," Alec said.

"What would you like?" Magnus asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "A cocktail? A soda? Water?"

"Uh, surprise me," Alec blurted out.

Magnus gave him a small smile, something unbearably soft in his eyes. "Yeah, okay," he said. "Then we can settle on the couch. I have  _much_  to teach you."

The last part was a promise, half teasing and half serious.

When Magnus had realized that Alec was fairly sheltered and hadn't experienced most of mundane pop culture, he'd made it his own personal mission to educate him. He'd even invited Simon and Raphael for a Star Wars marathon later that week. (Simon was a big nerd and Raphael had been to see them when they came out. He was one of the original Princess Leia fangirls. Not to mention Han Solo.)

"Go ahead and sit down," Magnus said, gesturing to the couch and slipping into the kitchen.

He busied himself with making them both some hot chocolate- something that, thankfully, even  _shadowhunters_ drank- with a pinch of cinnamon.

Finally, he brought out the two mugs, setting one on the coffee table- Magnus's, labelled  _Best Bi!_ in the style of the Best Buy logo- and carefully gave the other to Alec. (His was just plain rainbow print with no words.) 

Alec took a cautious sip. He lit up, beaming as he took another sip. "This is really good," he said.

Magnus laughed. "Thank you, Alexander. I'm afraid my cooking isn't quite so amazing, but at least I can make hot chocolate. And pancakes, for some reason."

"Maybe we could have pancakes for breakfast," Alec said casually.

"It's not even morni-  _oh,_ you sneaky minx," he exclaimed.

Alec laughed softly, taking another drink of his chocolate. "I'll help," he said.

"You've got yourself a deal," Magnus said. "But if one of your siblings shows up again, you're making the extras."

"What did you say we were going to watch again?" Alec asked, putting his mug down on the coffee table.

"Star Trek, of course," Magnus said with a grin. 

"Didn't we watch that last week?" Alec teased.

"You  _know_ there's more than one, Alexander, I  _know_ you do."

"Fine," Alec said, unable to keep the smile off his lips, "So which are we watching?"

"The Next Generation," Magnus replied, rocking on his heels. He was still standing.

Truth be told, he wasn't really sure where he should sit.

It was a ridiculous thought, really, and he was no doubt overthinking it, but it was still early in their relationship. He didn't want to crowd Alec, scare him away by being clingy. So he continued to shuffle his feet slightly, trying to decide if he should sit on the other side of the couch, or the chair, or  _next_ to Alec-

He picked up his mug, taking a sip.

"Which one's the Next Generation again?" Alec asked. 

"The one with Picard," Magnus said, fiddling with his mug slightly.

"That doesn't help much," Alec deadpanned. "Is that the woman or the bald one? Or one of the others?"

"Bald one," Magnus laughed. "But trust me, he's so much more than his shiny shaven head."

"Are you gonna sit down?" Alec asked lightly, searching around for the remote.

"Y-yeah," Magnus said, hoping Alec didn't notice his stumble. He finally settled on compromise, sitting on the other end of the couch. Not too close so as to invade Alec's space, but close enough to- be satisfied. For now.

Alec tossed him the remote, apparently having found it, and Magnus flicked through Netflix until he found what he was looking for. 

"Are you ready for a masterpiece?" Magnus asked dramatically.

"Yeah," Alec said, sounding a bit distracted. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Magnus said, smiling but internally wincing at his word choice. "Are you ready to watch?"

Alec tilted his head consideringly. "You can come cuddle with me," he said. "You'll feel better."

He held one arm up invitingly, his sweet smile never fading.

Magnus blinked. He was surprised, but he certainly wasn't about to say no.

He shifted, moving towards Alec and leaning into his side. Alec's arm wrapped gently around his shoulders, tugging him closer.

" _Now_  I'm ready to watch," Alec said decisively, arm moving down to wrap securely around Magnus's waist, turning and tilting his head to face Magnus as if to check if that was okay. 

Magnus laughed, ducking his head into Alec's neck. He nuzzled there, forgetting himself for a moment, humming happily.

After a moment, he realized he might be making Alec uncomfortable- but the man was only holding Magnus a little tighter, smiling softly.

Magnus pulled away slightly- still pressed right up against Alec, warm and safe in his arms- but enough to flick the remote. The show starts.

Magnus puts the remote on the table. Alec tugs him closer again, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

Magnus has no complaints whatsoever, slumping into his side happily and snaking one arm around his shoulders.

They turned their attention to the screen. Alec got enraptured with the show, apparently enjoying the plot, but Magnus has seen the episode a hundred times, and he had no qualms just relishing Alec's body heat so close, his strong arms around Magnus, their hips rubbing against each other as Magnus was almost sitting in his lap.

There's no sexy feelings or promise of going further anytime soon- and Magnus hasn't had that in centuries. A lover to just cuddle with, watch TV with. It was almost domestic.

It's pure warmth, and that lazy, fuzzy feeling of happiness buzzing between them. 

He wondered if Alec felt it, too.

(Alec did, in fact, feel it. And while he was finding himself enjoying the show more than he’d thought he would, he also enjoyed Magnus pressed to his side, his arm around Alec's shoulder, his head resting against Alec’s, his body a warm, comforting weight next to him.)

They end up cuddling the rest of the night, watching Star Trek until they fall asleep, entwined together.

 

  1. **holding hands**



Really, Magnus was being ridiculous. Or so he silently told himself.

It was stupid. Really, really fucking stupid.

He was over four hundred years old, for fuck’s sake, a grown-ass man, and he wasn’t a _child._

That didn’t stop his hand from twitching ever-so-slightly towards Alec’s.

Ugh.

Magnus glanced over at Alec’s face. He was distracted with one of the store windows, face adorably lit up as he examined one of the displays in a nearby shop.

His cheeks were flushed slightly in the cold, the dim lights of the streetlamps and the shops bathing his pale skin in a warm glow. He was wearing an adorable beanie that was pulled over his messy hair, and a ratty sweater that Magnus hadn’t seen before (but _fuck,_ certainly suited him- who knew Alexander could make baggy sweaters look sexy?) and honestly, Magnus wasn’t sure why this was so fucking difficult.

It was afternoon in Paris, and they were on a date. Really, Magnus was having a great time, with one tiny, little exception.

They weren’t holding hands.

Ridiculous, right? _Dumb. Totally and absolutely dumb,_ Magnus thought huffily.

But still, he shot a quick look down at Alec’s unoccupied hand.

Alec had warm, rough, calloused hands. They were bigger than Magnus’s, but not by too much- in fact, they were by the perfect amount. Their hands fit together perfectly, which Magnus pointedly did _not_ think about.

And it would be perfect for this cold weather, too. Warm hands were one of the best things about cold weather.

He began to unconsciously reach forwards again before jerking back, remembering himself.

Alec wasn’t usually an extremely tactile person. Not in public, anyway.

He liked his privacy.

And he was still insecure about being publicly out. _Especially with someone as… extravagant as me,_ Magnus thought, sighing.

Besides, it was Magnus’s #1 problem in relationships. He got too attached, too clingy. He’d get too close. He was always either too much or not enough.

And he didn’t dare risk ruining what he had with Alec for something so silly.

Logically, he knew that the whole conclusion was a bit… questionable.

Alec was a good man. A sweet one. And Magnus was definitely not stupid enough to doubt his feelings for the warlock. He wouldn’t leave Magnus for taking his hand while they were on a date.

But it was always the little things that piled up.

When Magnus inevitably got to the part where his partner told him he was just simply… too much to handle, too much to deal with, they would start with all of the little things. Little things like holding their hand too much.

So, he made sure to give Alec plenty of space.

Silly or not, Magnus wasn’t about to take the risk.

And yet…

They were still walking along, Alec looking around at everything with a sense of awe and wonder, the endearing, beautiful little grin never leaving his face.

He was admiring the city, really enjoying his time.

And Magnus wanted to take his hand and show him the world.

Alec came to a stop outside one of the little shops, giving Magnus a quick grin.

It was full of what looked like beautiful, homemade nail polishes.

“Magnus, _look,_ ” he said animatedly, pointing two bottles. One was a smooth royal purple, the other a dark blood red swirling with tiny little sparkles. “This would be _perfect_ for Izzy, don’t you think? I bet she has a _ton_ of dresses that would go well with it and it’s really nice, isn’t it?”

He’d never been so talkative since he’d started to open up on their last date.

Magnus absolutely loved it.

As much as he loved to talk to Alec, he loved to listen even more.

“And that one,” Alec said, pointing to a golden one with blue flakes of color, “Looks like your style.”

Magnus looked in the window at the bottles he was pointing at, smiling softly. “I can certainly think of a few things it would go nicely with,” he laughed. “But you know, _that,”_ he nodded to a bottle of deep, sea blue, “Would look good on _you._ ” Magnus smiled sweetly, mind off of his dilemma for now.

Alec ducked his head slightly. “I wouldn’t mind trying it,” he admitted. “Izzy used to paint my nails sometimes, but Mom would always get mad.”

“So you stopped?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, teasing. “That doesn’t sound like Isabelle.”

“She started painting my toenails,” Alec laughed. “I had every color at some point. Mom never noticed, but you should’ve seen the look on Jace’s face when I took off my shoes and he saw my bright pink toes.”

Seeing Magnus’s lightly confused look, Alec chuckled. “Uh, Izzy wasn’t always so good at painting nails. I was her practice dummy. A couple of times she painted my entire toe pink or green or red. We didn’t actually have any nail polish remover, so I had to sort of… pick it off.”

“It took me _years_ to get as good as I am now,” Magnus said, waving a hand (displaying his current warm, autumn brown nail polish. He liked it because of the hazel-ly quality. It reminded him of Alec’s eyes.)

 _Damn it,_ Magnus still wanted to hold his boyfriend’s hand. This was stupid. So fucking stupid.

 _Fuck it,_ Magnus thought, reaching for Alec’s hand, but then Alec spun around and Magnus withdrew his hand immediately. “So should we go in?”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus agreed. He really _had_ been listening, he was just a bit distracted. His hand shrunk to his side. He wouldn’t try again, he decided. He mustn’t.

Alec didn’t seem to notice his slight disorientation, grabbing his hand and giving him a big smile. “C’mon,” he said, giving his hand a little squeeze and dragging Magnus towards the door.

Magnus found himself, slightly astonished, _blushing._ It was hardly noticeable, but-

Well, excuse him for being a little flustered after trying to hold his boyfriend’s hand for what felt like hours only to have the silly man take it without a second thought.

It was hard to focus on anything but Alec’s long fingers wrapped around his, his rough palm pressed against Magnus’s softer one, his thumb brushing across Magnus’s knuckles, and the warm feeling he got from his hand clasped in Alec’s.

Alec pulled him into the store, the door shutting gently behind them.

(Alec thought his boyfriend was fucking adorable.

He wasn’t sure how long Magnus had been trying to work up the courage to take his hand, but it was definitely adorable how flustered he was when Alec just went ahead and took it.

He’d made a tiny little squeak that honestly made Alec want to drag him back to the loft and do unspeakable things to him.

All good things, of course.)

(On the other hand, why on earth would the warlock be so unsure of himself? Surely, he’d noticed that Alec didn’t just _drink in_ every touch Magnus gave him, but eagerly awaited any intimacy actually initiated by the warlock?

The idea of holding hands with Magnus all day was a simple one, but one that still managed to make Alec’s heart skip a beat. Such a simple, wonderful thing.

It was small intimacies like that that Alec _craved_ with Magnus, and that Magnus was the one that doubted himself in them was… surprising, to say the least.)

 

But eventually, the night had to end- and tonight, sadly, it ended at the Institute, with the two of them stumbling through a portal, hands still linked.

Alec pressed a lingering kiss to Magnus’s lips, the other melting into it immediately.

Then, after a moment of hesitation, he brought Magnus’s hand up to his lips, and like some gentleman from an old-fashioned book, kissed the back of it.

He drew back with a shy grin.

Magnus was not ashamed to say his heart fluttered at that.

He’d lived through the times when that was a commonplace gesture, but it had never seemed so sweet and intimate as it did coming from Alexander. In many instances, Magnus was a modern man, but in some, it seemed, he was still a little old fashioned.

A sucker for a good wooing, for one. Alec certainly knew how to court a man.

Yeah, he was so fucked.

(Not literally, though. Yet.)

 

  1. **exhaustion**



It started in the morning.

Honestly, Magnus was kind of having a shitty day.

When he woke up, for one, it was to a cold bed and a distinct _lack_ of Alexander.

Really, he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting.

For Alec to _stay the night?_ To wake up to a lovely shadowhunter in his bed? Please. Alec had better things to do. Magnus would’ve had to be pathetic to expect that on their fifth date. They hadn’t even had sex, they’d just fallen asleep watching shitty movies.

(Not that Magnus needed sex to absolutely _adore_ Alec’s company. But it meant there was no excuse to be ridiculously intimate and _still in bed_ when he woke up.)

Magnus wasn’t that pathetic. Alec was a busy shadowhunter.

(But. Well, yes. Magnus was _exactly_ that pathetic. Ugh.)

Even Alec’s little note ( **Sorry, needed at the Institute. Didn’t want to wake you up. Sweet dreams -xoxo** ) didn’t quite cheer him up as much as he’d hoped.

And then, of course, his first client decided to be a total asshat.

The insufferable man complained about _everything._ Nothing was perfect, nothing was good enough- the basilisk scale for the potion was misshapen, the horse hair wasn’t long enough, Magnus was using the wrong portions… as if Magnus didn’t know how to do his own job.

The man was arrogant and knew absolutely nothing about magic, and yet insisted on correcting Magnus (incorrectly) at every turn.

Eventually, Magnus got through it, only for it to be immediately followed by a young werewolf boy falling sick.

Magnus was never one to turn away from someone truly in need, _especially_ a child (and a downworlder child at that). So, of course, he went to help immediately.

Of course, it couldn’t be an ordinary illness, the boy had somehow stumbled onto some rare Seelie poison.

This, of course, meant Magnus had to use a great deal of magic to keep the boy alive, then get him stabilized long enough to talk to the Queen. Normally, he’d ask Catarina for a little help on a job like this- she was a professional healer, after all- but she was out of the country for a while.

So Magnus had to dance around the Queen for the next hour or so. It was hard enough to get into one of these verbal sparring matches at full energy, but now Magnus was tired and fidgety.

Thank god, he managed to get the answers he needed out of her anyway (probably because she allowed it, who knows what she’d loop him into later) and he got back in time to save the boy.

His parents were grateful, but they didn’t much of anything to pay him with. They tried to offer the last of their savings, but Magnus couldn’t take it. Really now, he wasn’t _that_ much of a dick.

Besides, payment wasn’t that important, not for this.

It would’ve been _nice,_ but they could hardly help it. He certainly wasn’t about to complain.

But of course, right after _that_ he had another client scheduled, one he simply couldn’t push off to another day.

Luckily, this one was more polite- but the spell she needed was also particularly energy-sapping, and frankly, Magnus hadn’t really had the time to rest and replenish his energy so far.

He had enough to complete the spell- just barely- but that was about it.

The woman had actually seemed a little concerned (how nice! Usually clients didn’t even notice his health- but then, she was mundane, and mundanes tended to either be much more appreciative or much less) but Magnus had waved her off easily. He had a reputation to maintain.

But that was how he’d ended up here- exhausted, head spinning as he stumbled through the doorway. He’d had to take an Uber, his magic far too depleted to make a portal.

He practically fell through the door, making sure it shut behind him before slumping against it, breath still coming short.

“Magnus?” someone asked, concerned, from within the apartment.

Huh. It was Alec.

He’d somehow actually forgotten he was supposed to be having dinner with Alec tonight.

Magnus straightened, trying to stand, but his legs felt weak. His vision was a bit fuzzy, gray at the edges.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed as Magnus swayed on his feet.

Alec caught him before he could fall, having almost not made it in time.

“Magnus, are you alright?” he asked.

Magnus blinked blearily, making sure not to look at Alec directly in the eye. His glamour was probably gone.

Luckily, Alec was apparently too distracted to notice.

“I’m fine,” he managed, slurring his words slightly. “Just… really tired… I used too much magic. Had to take an Uber.”

Alec’s arms slid under him, adjusting his grip and then sweeping him off his feet all the way, picking him up bridal style.

Magnus practically hung from in his arms, curling into his chest as his eyelids drooped.

Alec cradled his slack body closer, standing slowly. “Let’s get you to bed,” he said fondly, softly.

Magnus stirred in his arms, mumbling something under his breath. His head lolled to the side slightly. He seemed dazed and already half-asleep.

Alec carried him to the bedroom, laying him gently down on the bed.

“S’rry,” Magnus mumbled into the pillows.

“Huh?” Alec asked.

“Sorry,” Magnus repeated, lifting his head tiredly. “For… for ruining our date.”

Alec crawled into the bed next to him, pulling the covers over them. “You’ve done the furthest thing from ruining our date,” he said, turning the lamp off. “You don’t mind if I stay, do you?”

“’course not,” Magnus mumbled, trying to squirm towards Alec. “Wan’ you to stay…”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh softly as he pulled him closer, hugging him tightly and pressing his face into Magnus’s neck.

Magnus said something incoherent, melting into Alec’s embrace and practically going limp in his arms.

Normally, Magnus would protest, he’d worry about being too clingy, but right now, he was too tired to care. His makeup was going to be smeared and gross in the morning, Alec might have to get up early again, these clothes were _not_ made for sleeping in, and god knows what else would fuck his morning up, but he couldn’t bring himself to even care right now.

All he cared about was Alec’s arms around him, _willingly_ pulling him closer, his lips resting on Magnus’s neck, the closeness of their bodies pressed together.

Mostly, though, the warm, heavy peace of sleep creeping over the both of them.

Magnus’s breaths slowed and evened out, until soon he was fast asleep.

(Alec wasn’t at all disappointed by the turn of events. Sure, it wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but he was kind of tired, and anyway, Magnus _definitely_ needed the rest.

Besides, cuddling with Magnus was a favorite if rather rare pastime.)

Soon enough, they were both asleep in each other’s arms.

 

  1. **predator**



Alec wasn’t sure what the fuck _was_ up with his boyfriend.

It was something he’d noticed even before they’d started dating- Even when he clearly wanted to, Magnus never, not _once,_ touched him first.

Not in private, not in public, and _certainly_ not in the Institute.

It was only after about their third date, he started to- just _very_ occasionally- initiate the occasional kiss.

And as much as Alec adored kissing Magnus, Magnus kissing him was such a rare gift, Alec always made sure to cherish it.

But it wasn’t just kisses. He never touched Alec without permission, even for silly, every-day things like a tap on the shoulder to get his attention.

That was another thing that had started to slip slightly, but Magnus seemed to pull away every time he realized he’d done it, biting his lip as if ashamed.

It was funny, wasn’t it, how his parents had tried to warn him that Magnus was a lothario, a playboy, a predator. A menace. That someone like him- a bisexual warlock _man_ who wore makeup- was undoubtedly a perverted, repulsive man who was taking advantage of him. That Magnus only wanted him for sex, mind games, and revenge against them and the Clave.

(If Magnus held a grudge against them, Alec had no doubt that it was probably their own damn fault. Magnus was a very forgiving person- to all but himself, and those who hurt people he cared about. It was clear which category Alec’s parents fell into.)

The _words_ they used to describe Magnus- honestly, it mostly just pissed Alec off.

Slut. Degenerate. Demonic. Hideous.

For all their talk of predatory, monstrous warlocks and the so-called possibility of Magnus using him, Alec could find not a single shred of evidence.

First of all, Magnus was the _least_ monstrous person Alec had ever met. And hideous? Ridiculous. Magnus was utterly, breathtakingly beautiful, inside and out.

And Magnus never asked about his parents or talked shit about them (although he clearly held no small amount of disdain for them). During the meetings Alec had seen between his parents and Magnus, Magnus was always nothing but polite, if a touch sarcastic in response to their scathing comments. A stark contrast, indeed.

Not to mention Magnus was never anything but completely honest with him. Something he couldn’t say about his parents. Even with his tendency to be _coy,_ to tease and flirt, Magnus was relatively straightforward, never confusing or manipulating Alec. When it mattered, he was always completely reliable.

Not only that, but Magnus had never, not once, pushed him for sex. He didn’t even push him for any _sort_ of physical affection- for fuck’s sake, the man didn’t even seem certain if he could hold Alec’s hand.

He’d set silent, clear boundaries that he seemed to prefer meeting at in the middle.

And yet, it didn’t seem to be for his own comfort. Alec didn’t miss the longing looks Magnus would shoot him sometimes, the way that when Alec held him close Magnus absolutely _melted_ into it.

It was as if Magnus was worried about _Alec_ not wanting the affection.

 _‘Predator’, my ass,_ Alec thought, snorting.

Today, however, was not a day Alec wanted to deal with this.

It had been a long, rough day at the Institute- Clary being her usual oblivious, unintentionally rude self, his parents disapproving of everything he did, Jace and Isabelle getting themselves into unnecessary trouble…

He had _hoped_ that the fact that Magnus had a series of meeting here, some of which Alec was in- and therefore Alec would be seeing him quite a bit today- would cheer him up. But to his dismay, Magnus barely acknowledged him.

Magnus gave a small, soft smile when Alec kissed his cheek (it was gone the second the Clave representatives walked in), his fingers brushed against Alec’s back as he passed. Magnus didn’t touch him at all, leaving only the lightest of reassuring touches to the back of his hand, the ghost of his breath on Alec’s neck.

And damn it, that was not what Alec wanted right now! He wanted to hold his boyfriend’s hand and lean up against his side, he wanted the reassuring scent of _Magnus_ to comfort him through this long, shitty meeting.

Eventually the meeting ended and they were outside- Magnus had another one to go to, unfortunately, wherein the higher-up Claves representatives had “decided” to meet up with the Downworld leaders. Alec was not invited to this one.

Alec put a hand to Magnus’s face, thumb brushing his cheekbone. Magnus smiled- it was genuine and warm, but he looked tired. Alec leant forward, brushing their lips together. They kissed for a long, sweet moment- then Magnus reluctantly pulled away. “I’ve got to go, darling,” he said. “I’ve only got two more after this,” he said sarcastically. “Great, right?”

Alec laughed. “I’ve got one,” he countered, “But it’s with my parents.”

“Ouch,” Magnus winced. “Hey, it’s getting late. I’ll come find you afterwards?”

He said the last part like a question, like he was asking if Alec wanted to see him afterwards.

“Of course,” Alec said, pressing another quick, chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you then.”

 

This was getting ridiculous. Really.

They hadn’t kissed. Since that little kiss Alec had given him before the meeting with his parents, they _hadn’t kissed._ At _all._

He’d trained for a while waiting for Magnus’s meetings to be over, but he was so distracted that Isabelle managed to pin him every single time.

Normally, it was just most of them. But Alec was completely off his game.

He could tell she wanted to ask what was wrong, and was extremely grateful when she didn’t push.

They’d passed in the hallways a few times- but Magnus had just given him a small smile and moved on.

 _Two_ kisses on the lips in an entire day. Alec wasn’t crazy for wanting more, right?

Well, if he isn’t, he will be soon, because the sudden lack was driving him _mad._

He’d lived a life wherein there wasn’t much physical affection for most of the years he’s been alive. He’d had hugs with Izzy and Jace, and a very long time ago, his parents- but that was it.

Suddenly, when Magnus had come into his life, he was free to _touch-_ to wrap an arm around Magnus’s waist, to kiss his cheek, to hold his hand. He found he loved it- loved touching and kissing and holding. Loved all these tiny little things that Magnus could give him. Alec _adored_ them, adored _him._ And the sudden lack of them, the gaping hole that always appeared in the Institute, was jarring. It stung.

He knew that, if anything, Magnus was likely doing it for him.

 _I wouldn’t seem as professional if I went going around kissing a warlock, would I?_ he though bitterly. And a male one at that.

But he didn’t care. He wanted to kiss Magnus anyway. Why should it matter, hmm? Other shadowhunters could kiss their partners and not get sideways looks. Why shouldn’t Alec get to kiss his boyfriend?

So when Magnus came out of the final meeting (he looked tired and annoyed, no doubt the arrogance and racism from the Clave had taken its toll) Alec immediately made a beeline for him.

Alec’s hands went to his hips, pulling him a little closer and kissing him. Magnus made a surprised noise into his lips but didn’t protest, stepping a little closer.

“Mmm- what was that for?” he asked when they broke apart. Alec’s hands were still gently gripping his hips, his eyes scanning Magnus’s face.

“Nothing,” Alec said, smiling. “I just missed you.”

The tense annoyance was almost completely gone from Magnus’s face now, replaced with that soft, tender look he always gave Alec.

Alec took his hand, squeezing it lightly, and pulled him away to a darker corner near his room. Magnus seemed happy to go along with this, not really wanting to portal home to his loft and too tired to come up with an alternative plan.

The hallway may have been a bit dark, but it was certainly open. It wasn’t a main hallway, but that didn’t mean no one used it.

Anyone could walk by. See them.

They might’ve made it all the way to Alec’s room if Alec could’ve kept his hands off his boyfriend. But he’d really, _really_ missed Magnus.

This meant that soon enough, Magnus’s back was pressed against the cool, stone wall of one of the darker hallways in the Institute as Alec kissed him deeply.

Magnus was quite happy with this, kissing back enthusiastically, one of his hands coming up to cup Alec’s face even as Alec pressed him further against the wall. His whole body was covering Magnus’s, barely any space between them. One of his hands was on Magnus’s hip, pinning him to the wall, the other was splayed on his neck and twisting into his jawline, so the tips of his fingers were dipping into Magnus’s soft hair.

Magnus knew his breath was coming in breathy gasps- when Alec kissed him like this, like he was everything Alec ever wanted, it always left him breathless and faint like some 19th century noblewoman.

But appearances aside- he must look _wrecked-_ the only thing that mattered right now was _Alec,_ solid and warm and pressed _very close._

“Alec,” Magnus breathed, as they pulled apart for a moment, pushing a hand up so he could put a finger between their lips. “Perhaps we should be doing this… in private?”

“I’m just…” Alec sighed, pulling back a little as one of his hands came up to stroke Magnus’s cheek. “I’m tired of people acting like I have to _hide_ you. Like they don’t know we’re dating! I should be able to kiss you, hold your hand-”

“Alec,” Magnus said softly.

“-and they say such horrible things! You deserve so much better! Fuck, _I_ deserve better-”

“Alec.” Magnus said, firmer.

Alec stopped, looking Magnus in the eye. He looked a little distressed. Magnus cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

“It’s not fair,” Alec said quietly. His hand snaked down to thread his fingers with Magnus’s.  “I know that’s childish, but- I just want to kiss you. I like being close to you. Fuck what they think.”

Magnus pulled him into another kiss, disbelieving and breathless.

“How are you even real?” he breathed into Alec’s lips. “Do you know how wonderful you are?”

Alec kissed back with that _passion-_ the hand on his hand slid up so his arm was wrapped around Magnus’s waist. The other was still clasping Magnus’s, pinning his arm to the wall.

The long kiss devolved into a bunch of tiny ones, Alec giving him dozens of little kisses, Magnus’s lips chasing Alec’s.

“You don’t have to hold back,” Alec said between kisses. “You don’t.”

Magnus let out a contented sigh into his lips. He couldn’t help but keep smiling.

 

They ended up getting interrupted by a very amused Isabelle and returning to Alec’s room, where they fall asleep together on the bed, hands entwined and facing each other.

Very domestic, really. Alec couldn’t ask for a better ending to the day.

 

  1. **nightmare + sweetheart**



_Black._

_Magnus’s head is spinning. Everything is fuzzy. His lungs are burning, he can’t breathe-_

_Every cell in his body is burning, his lungs are screaming for air, he’s a child again, trying to beg him for mercy._

_There’s large, rough hand around his neck, another nearly crushing his wrists together, their bruising grip tightening-_

_He gasps and he’s above water, just for a moment._

_Brown._

_The color of his stepfather’s dark eyes, angry and full of grief and fear. But mostly rage, fury, hatred._

_The hands- his stepfather’s hands- shove him under again, choking him, holding him below the water._

_White._

_The water is blurring his eyesight, he can see the bubbles, the light of the moon somewhere above the surface, see the looming shadow of his stepfather towering over him. White fuzzy spots are crowding his vision, but he can still see the bubbles rushing from his mouth, he isn’t breathing, shouldn’t he be dead by now-?_

_Blue._

_He bursts above water again, fighting desperately- if he had any breath left, he’d be desperately trying to explain, trying to tell him that he’d stop, that he didn’t want this, he wasn’t a demon, please-_

_There are blue sparks dancing on his hands, brighter and brighter even as his stepfather’s hand tightens around his small wrists._

_Magnus tries to scream as he’s shoved under again-_

_Red._

_Flames burst from his hands, someone’s screaming, but who-?_

_Magnus isn’t below the water anymore, but blood red light, **fire,** is streaming from his body, and his stepfather-_

_They’re both screaming, his stepfather is stumbling back, his crushing grip relinquished as he begins to **burn.**_

_Magnus can smell it, he’s crying, soaking wet, lungs still burning and tingling._

_Finally, the red dies down, but his stepfather-_

_He’s dead, charred and twisted and Magnus stumbles back, nearly falling into the river._

_He’s dripping river water, sobbing hard, alone and standing over the burnt body of his stepfather. A tiny child, surrounded by shadows._

_The moon is gone, the body begins to move-_

_“Wake up,” it says, gargled and muffled._

_Magnus is trembling, he’s scared-_

_“Wake up,” it says, clearer now, stumbling to its feet._

_Then it’s Alec’s voice, right in his ear- “ **Magnus, wake up!** ”_

Magnus woke up.

He jerked awake, particularly sudden. His shirt was sticking to his skin, his face was unpleasantly wet with tears. He was still crying, silent sobs shaking his frame.

The first thing he saw was Alec, warm hazel eyes concerned and so _different_ from the angry dark brown in his dream.

Magnus was still shaking. He knew he probably looked horrible right now- sweaty and pale and cheeks streaked with tears. He felt cold, suddenly, the covers and his shirt too confining and sticking to his skin.

“Hey, hey-” Alec seemed too far away, trying to calm him down without touching him. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

The pet name slipped out before he could even think about it, but even as he was blushing slightly, Alec couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Especially considering Magnus still looked like he was about to start hyperventilating.

Magnus shivered, feeling more alone than ever. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, he couldn’t get his throat to work. He let out another ugly sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Magnus, your shirt is _soaked,_ fuck-”

Alec carefully pulled the covers away from both of them. Then his hands were reaching towards Magnus. Flashes of different hands, similar but so completely different, assaulted his memory. Magnus flinched back.

Alec withdrew immediately. “Sorry,” he said worriedly. “Here, can I touch you? Is that okay? It’s just me, sweetheart, you’re safe, I promise-”

Magnus forced himself to swallow, his throat still rough and clogged. He nodded raggedly.

He felt gentle hands on his chest, unbuttoning his silky night shirt and peeling it off.

Then they tugged at his waistband, Alec sending him a questioning look. Magnus nodded again, cheeks flushing slightly.

They made quick work of sliding them off. It wasn’t sexual in the least, but it was intimate nevertheless. Alec was never afraid to take care of him.

Damn it, this was embarrassing.

He hadn’t had a nightmare this bad in _centuries._

It was probably because of yesterday.

He’d been literally pushed into a river by a particularly ungrateful client. The werewolf had paid dearly for that- he was just… embarrassed, not physically harmed- and luckily, had missed Magnus’s first reaction to being dumped headfirst into a river.

But now, memories were rushing back, and he hadn’t been able to help it-

It had been a particularly traumatic childhood memory, after all. He’d only been ten or so, and-

Well, it was actually nearing the anniversary of the event itself. Of course, Magnus didn’t know the exact date- exact dates weren’t needed when you were a little farm boy in the West Indies that many centuries ago- but he could always remember when. He tended to throw more parties and avoid water even more around then, but he also usually decided not to acknowledge it. Some years, he almost forgot it completely.

Almost.

Alec had gotten out of bed, rummaging through some drawer.

Magnus was lying on his back on the sheets, still trembling slightly, only in a pair of plain blue panties. He’d been wearing a rather nice silky pajama set- not ruined, but definitely in the need of a wash now- but now he felt vulnerable and open.

Alec returned to his side, holding what looked like a gray lump.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “I couldn’t find where you keep your nightwear, so I just…”

Magnus took the lump. It was a sweater- old, soft, and ratty. It was gray and faded. It smelled like Alec.

“It’s frumpy,” he said, practically choking the words out.

Alec moved to take it back, huffing. “Well, I can try and find something else-”

“Nope, go away, I’m wearing it forever.” Magnus informed him, voice still hoarse and slightly muffled as he buried his face in the cloth for a moment, inhaling. Then he fought to make his limbs cooperate, tugging the sweater over his head.

It was baggy on him- hell, it’d be baggy on Alec- but it was warm, and suddenly Magnus was surrounded with his boyfriend’s comforting scent.

Alec fought back the slightly possessive urge to ravish Magnus right there at seeing Magnus curled up in _his_ clothes.

Alec padded back over to his side of the bed, clambering back in.

There was a long moment of silence.

There were still a few silent tears leaking from Magnus’s eyes- which he furiously wiped away, because the nightmare was over and he _really_ shouldn’t still feel emotionally overwhelmed- and he shivered slightly.

For a long moment, they just lay like that, facing each other, hands clasped.

Alec reached out, his thumb brushing under Magnus’s eyelid. “They’re beautiful, you know.” he said softly.

“What?” Magnus breathed, a sudden tendril of panic curling tight in his chest.

“Your eyes,” Alec said. “Your glamoured eyes are very pretty, but your real eyes… the golden ones, like a cat’s? They’re… they’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Magnus didn’t know what to even say to that.

They were the reason his mother had killed herself. The reason so many people had turned their backs on him. The reason that many of the people he’d met thought he was less than human.

Sometimes, it seemed they represented everything in him that was monstrous.

And then- just like that! -Alec goes and says they were beautiful.

A shadowhunter, thinking of his warlock mark as something _gorgeous._

He squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed.

Alec’s hand, still curled around his, gave a light, apologetic squeeze, but he was silent.

Magnus didn’t open his eyes for a while, but he was unable to sleep. He was well aware of every moment that passed.

Flickers of the nightmare still flashed in his mind’s eye. He was drowning in the silence, only Alec’s hand keeping him anchored.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, finally breaking the silence. Magnus’s eyes snapped open- still unglamoured, Alec noted happily.

But Alec still wanted… he wanted to help. He wasn’t really sure how to ask. Finally, he just opened his arms, asking softly, “Cuddle?”

There was a choked, suspiciously sniffle-y laugh. “Yeah,” Magnus giggled quietly, “Cuddle.”

Alec tugged him into a hug, fingers weaving through his still slightly-damp hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He curled his whole body around Magnus protectively, enveloping him in his body heat.

Magnus shuddered and relaxed into his chest. One arm was folded and pressed between them, the other now loosely draped across Alec’s body. Alec held him tight, chasing away the cold feeling of the water, of his stepfather’s hands-

He let out a breath.

He was safe.

A flicker of memory came back to him-

“Did you call me sweetheart?” he asked, grinning into Alec’s shirt.

“Shut up,” grumbled Alec, not opening his eyes. After a moment, he added, almost grudgingly (and yet genuinely, the big softie), “sweetheart.”

It sent a warm feeling shooting through Magnus’s heart.

“’Night, darling,” he said. His cat eyes slipped shut, and Alec’s lips curled into a tiny smile.

 

  1. **patterns**



This was nice. Really damn nice.

For once, they’d both managed to get a day off- at the _same time,_ thank fucking god- and it was just- it was really fucking nice.

They’d been marathoning Indiana Jones movies- Magnus was still trying to get Alec caught up on mundane pop culture, and Alec wasn’t complaining- and Alec had practically pulled the other man into his lap.

It was late, only the dim light of a single lamp and the television lighting the room.

Magnus was sprawled across the couch, most of his body draped over Alec (who was sitting relatively normally). Magnus’s face was buried in Alec’s neck, his deep breaths brushing warmly against his skin in a soft, even rhythm.

Alec was pretty sure his boyfriend was asleep at this point- he’d already said that the Crystal Skull was the worst one and he didn’t need to be awake for it.

It hadn’t taken much prompting to get Magnus in his lap- apparently, a sleepy Magnus was an affectionate Magnus. He was absolutely content and relaxed in Alec’s lap, fast asleep. Alec’s arm was loosely wrapped around him, keeping him steady so he wouldn’t fall off the couch.

At some point during the night, Magnus had lost his shirt. So Alec was just watching his sleeping boyfriend breathe- it wasn’t creepy if you were dating, right? -peaceful and relaxed. He could see the muscles in his back ripple, see the elegant curve of his spine, the rise and fall of his breath. See a few love-bites on his neck, a few little moles scattered across his upper back, several scars, all spread across the warm, golden-brown expanse of his skin.

Alec’s fingers drifted up his back, barely brushing his skin, leaving behind a slight shiver. Alec checked- no, Magnus was still asleep.

The blunt tips of his fingers traced a scar by his left shoulder blade, then skated down to circle a mole. Magnus let out a small, soft sigh in his sleep, shifting slightly in his arms. Alec felt a little smile curve his lips, and he closed his eyes, his hand still moving across Magnus’s back.

He was tracing patterns- runes, first. The trust rune, an _iratze,_ a protection rune. Then the love rune, over and over, tracing it across his spine. Then his hands dipped into the hollow of his back, tracing cursive letters- his name, over and over, then tracing _I love you, I love you, I love you-_

Then back up his spine, stroking nonsense patterns between his shoulder blades.

Magnus shifted slightly again. “Don’t recognize those letters,” he mumbled into Alec’s neck. “Is that greek or something?”

Alec stiffened, his hand pausing. Magnus was awake-?

Magnus let out a little whine, which was slightly childish and very endearing. “Noo _ooo,_ don’t stop……”

Alec began to hesitantly trace again, more runes- _gift, fortune, protection, alliance, angelic-_ internally, he was freaking out slightly.

They hadn’t actually… _said_ the L word yet. Out loud.

And yet, he’d just traced the words on Magnus’s skin. He certainly meant them. He’d never take them back- but Magnus hadn’t exactly said it back. But he’d also definitely received the message.

Then, he was still basically half-asleep, but…

Magnus nuzzled into the crook of Alec’s neck, making a soft noise. And then, as if hearing his internal dilemma, he spoke, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“’Love you too,” he mumbled, slightly slurring his words.

Alec’s lips twitched into a smile, then a full-blown grin. He brushed Magnus’s hair aside, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, Magnus,” he said out loud (for the first time!), tracing another love rune on Magnus’s spine. “Goodnight.”

His voice was slightly rough with disuse, but Magnus didn’t seem to care. He just hummed happily as Alec continued to lazily trace runes across his skin.

Magnus fell asleep to the soothing patterns Alec traced across his back, their even breathing almost synched, the credits playing on the TV.

 

**+1.  kiss me**

The first time Magnus really got the courage to just _kiss_ Alec, Alec had just gotten back from a dangerous mission.

Magnus had heard that he’d been wounded, but not how badly or where or basically _any_ information other than ‘he’s alive and staying that way’.

So when he’d shown up at the loft, Magnus had pulled him into a relieved, happy kiss.

Alec had seemed shocked, at first, and for a moment Magnus wondered if he’d crossed a line- but Alec was giving him such a look of unabashed wonder, and he was saying softly-

“Kiss me.”

Well. Who was Magnus to say no?

 

That night, Magnus found himself a little more… tactile.

Alec was here. He was okay. Everything was fine.

Somehow, where usually he would hesitate, Magnus didn’t even stop to think about it when he snaked an arm around Alec’s waist and tugged him closer.

Alec didn’t fight it at all, in fact, quite the opposite.

Magnus wondered it perhaps, just maybe, he was wrong.

Then, of course, he remembered that it never seemed wrong at first, but it built up, building and building until his partner couldn’t bear the weight of him anymore.

He refused to smother Alec.

 

But then, Alec was always touching him now.

It seemed whenever he could, he was brushing a hand against Magnus’s, sliding an arm around his waist, holding his hand or kissing his cheek-

and Magnus absolutely loved it, of course.

But did it mean he should-? Would Alec want-?

Alec scooted upwards on the couch so he was practically draping himself across Magnus.

Maybe. Maybe he did.

 

That night, casually cupped Alec’s face and kissed him again as they lay in bed, and Alec had gone breathless immediately, all the tension in his body fleeing in a second as he relaxed into the kiss.

Well he certainly _seemed_ to enjoy it.

For what felt like years, there was just warm, lazy kissing. Alec was beautifully responsive, encouraging Magnus to deepen the kiss, closing his eyes and _savoring_ it.

“I really meant it when I told you not to hold back,” Alec breathed into his lips.

“What?” Magnus murmured, still slightly dazed and lost in the kiss.

Alec pulled away, looking him in the eye. Then he withdrew.

“Kiss me,” he said.

“What?”

“Kiss me,” Alec repeated. “You never kiss me, you never touch me first- I just… I don’t want you to hold back. So, please…”

His voice dropped to a whisper, and he swayed forward slightly like he was fighting not to lean in and kiss Magnus anyway.

_“Kiss me.”_

Magnus crawled forward again, hesitant, one hand going up to cup Alec’s face. There was uncertainty tensing in his every nerve.

Magnus was close now, in his space, their foreheads bumping gently together.

Then he hesitantly, slowly, as if still waiting for Alec to push him away, tilted his chin, hand growing surer as Magnus finally kissed him.

Alec sighed softly, happily, returning the kiss as gently as possible, trying to encourage Magnus to _take_ for once.

He always gave and gave, and he really _deserved_ this. One of Magnus’s arms slipped around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss was electric, deep and warm and leaving Alec shuddering in Magnus’s arms.

It felt like hours later- although it was likely only minutes- that Magnus pulled away, lips red and kiss-swollen, eyes shining with warmth and affection.

“I really love you,” he breathed softly.

Alec let out a shocked little noise, but tried to repress it. They hadn’t actually… _said_ the words since a few nights ago.

Stupid, perhaps, but Alec was willing to bet Magnus had been having the same silly doubts he’d been having.

But Magnus had taken the leap- he’d said it.

Magnus _loved_ him.

What did Alec ever do to deserve this?

Magnus was shifting uncomfortably, drawing back, and Alec realized he’d been sitting in silence and staring for well over a minute.

“I love you, too!” Alec blurted. “I mean. Of course I do! You’re… you’re _perfect._ Or, as close to perfect as humanly possible.”

Magnus laughed a suspiciously wet laugh. “Flattering,” he said. “You know how to charm a man.”

“I mean it, though,” Alec said firmly. “Really. I love you. _All_ of you.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus whispered. “There’s… a lot. I can be so much. _Too_ much.”

“Too much what?” Alec asked, a slight incredulous note to his tone.

Magnus avoided his eyes. “Too much to deal with,” he said softly, voice breaking.

Alec shook his head. “Never,” he said. “You’re perfect. I love you exactly how you are, for everything you are.”

Magnus bit his lip, sighing slightly. “I’ve been called too clingy,” he said. “I tried… I tried to hold back this time. I didn’t want to ruin anything.”

Alec shook his head almost eagerly. “I _want_ that,” he said. “I’ve been… _deprived_ for so long, I just want- I want _you._ All of you. I want to hold your hand everywhere we go together and kiss your cheek, I want to stay up too late watching mundane movies, I want to be that stupid sappy couple who can’t keep their hands off each other. I _want that._ ”

“People say that,” Magnus said, voice fragile. “But then… I’m just too much for them. People always leave me in the end.”

“I’m not people,” Alec whispered. He leaned in slightly- not enough to brush their lips together, but enough to mingle their breaths. “Kiss me,” he said again.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked one last time.

“Yes,” Alec breathed, and Magnus kissed him. It was stronger than last time, but there was an odd sense of relief and an overwhelming amount of _love_ poured into it.

Magnus kept kissing him, and it was wonderful- Alec was drowning in him, in his warm, spicy scent and his soft lips, his gentle hands…

Ah, but what a way to go.

**+2.  sleepover**

At this point the meeting was almost over.

It’d been mostly informal, anyway, but the point was, most of them had already gone home.

In fact, it was just Magnus, Simon, and the little duckling line of shadowhunters Magnus had acquired over the past few years.

They were all scattered in various states of exhaustion across Magnus’s loft.

Magnus had gone to get changed- apparently not bothered that they were still in his apartment- and they were all talking quietly amongst themselves.

Clary and Izzy were gossiping over something on the loveseat, Simon was animatedly describing something to Jace, who seemed to be watching his flapping hands and non-stop babble with something akin to horrified fascination. Alec was sitting on the couch, tired and for the most part, happy- although only one who knew him well would be able to tell. He was as outwardly stoic as ever, watching all of them stone-faced.

Simon had actually commented something like this to Jace twice already (“How does he do that? He looks so angry all the time, even when he’s not- it’s like he’s just constantly death glaring at everybody. I’ve only seen Raphael match his resting bitch face, and that’s saying something! Well, and Mrs. Trupp, but that was ages ago. She was my third-grade teacher, and holy _shit,_ she was evil-”) but Alec paid no mind.

He sat like a stone gargoyle, solemnly watching over the rest of them.

This stern, stoic appearance was immediately ruined when Magnus sauntered back into the room, and Alec basically melted.

Magnus was wearing his sweater again- gray and soft and hanging off Magnus’s frame (Alec had gotten it specifically because it was baggy and perfect for comfortable sleeping- one of the few luxuries he’d allowed himself before Magnus had waltzed into his life).

This meant that, A) Magnus was _wearing his clothing,_ which always brought out the slightly possessive side of Alec, B) he was _so fucking cute_ right now, never mind how he managed to look cute and sexy at the same time, and C) the only other thing he was wearing was some _very_ short cloth shorts. His eyes were unglamoured and beautiful (apparently not bothering anyone else, either), his jewelry and makeup was gone, and he looked… sleepy. Adorable. _Fuck._

He rubbed his eye slightly. “Why are you all still here again?” he asked.

“Sleepover,” Izzy said cheerfully. “We invited Luke and Raphael, but Luke said he had to deal with pack things.”

“And Raphael muttered something about idiots and dad instincts,” Simon added helpfully. “Then he left, too, so, I guess he’s not coming back?”

Magnus chuckled. “Yeah, Raph doesn’t like his sleepovers to have this many people. alright, fair enough. We did just have a long night.”

“Raphael likes sleepovers?” Simon asked, wide-eyed, at the same time as Jace raised an eyebrow and asked, “Raph?”

Magnus ignored both of them in favor of gracefully climbing over the back of the couch so he was next to Alec, then not-so-gracefully collapsing into his lap.

After a moment of shifting- like a great big cat, curling up in Alec’s lap- he seemed comfortable enough to settle down and sigh contentedly against his chest.

Alec didn’t seem to protest, acting as if this was a completely normal thing that happened all the time. He casually wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, keeping him in place.

After a moment, he shot Magnus a fond look, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before turning back to his apparent sentry duty.

It was the most ridiculously domestic thing Clary had seen, like, _ever._ Except for the way Luke and her mom acted sometimes. But this was still pretty fucking close.

As for Simon, honestly, he was just happy that Magnus was happy. He’d kind of gotten to know the guy over the past year or so, and he was a really good person. He’d treated Simon really well (even though he always pretended to forget his name, Simon knew he knew it because every time he was distracted or tired he’d just default back to Simon’s actual name) and he was kind of like Simon’s eccentric, kind-hearted uncle.

Also, it was just funny to see Grumpy Cat Lightwood making such a schmoopy, affectionate look, much less at a _person._

Isabelle was grinning, looking like she very much wanted to snap a photo of this. Her brother, uptight and always bottling up his emotions, acting like an old married couple with a warlock. With his _boyfriend._

Oh, how times had changed- and for the better, too.

Jace thought this was hilarious and would, in fact, be teasing his parabatai later. Even though Izzy had failed to take any pictures, Jace had not. He’d already sent the entire groupchat a copy.

(Maia- wow, Jace wondered who’d added her-sent a little smiley face. Luke seemed to be sharing the same opinion with a little thumbs-up sign. Raphael immediately declared he was disgusted, repulsed, and would be logging off forever. Jace guessed that he didn’t know that it showed up on the chat when you saved a picture.)

“What are you all lookin’ at?” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Aren’t we going to watch some James Bond or something?”

“What’s James Bond?” Isabelle asked curiously.

Jace snorted. “Even I know that one.” he frowned after a moment. “Sort of.”

Simon gasped. “You’re all so deprived!” he exclaimed. Clary was nodding solemnly in agreement.

“I know, right?” Magnus agreed from his place nestled in Alec’s arms.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’ve already seen one with you,” he reminded Magnus.

“Yes,” Magnus said patiently, “But you haven’t seen _all_ of them, have you?”

Jace paused. “Guys, what’s my last name, anyway?”

“What?” Alec asked, sighing.

“Well, I was gonna do the _James Bond_ thing,” Jace said, “But what _is_ my last name? Wayland? Morgenstern?”

Everyone shivered a bit at the last name.

“Lightwood,” Izzy said. “Duh.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Obvious choice.”

“Although you do remind me of a Herondale,” Magnus mused.

“Nope, I’m sticking with Lightwood.” Jace said. He made a face, holding up a finger gun. “Lightwood. _Jace_ Lightwood.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Alec groaned. “You’re not James Bond.”

“Alec can be his Q!” Clary exclaimed.

“Nah, I think Magnus would be Q,” Simon said.

Magnus laughed into Alec’s shirt. “I call being Q,” he announced, lifting his head. “Alec can be my James Bond.”

“I’m still not completely sure what this means,” Alec said.

“No! Wait!” Simon gasped. “Magnus is the Bond girl!”

“Does that make Alec James Bond or a Bond villain?” Clary mused.

“I mean, Magnus _is_ sitting in his lap…”

The shadowhunters all seemed vaguely confused by where this conversation was going, not having a complete idea of what they were talking about, but Magnus was now slumped over, laughing hard into Alec’s shoulder.

“I wanna be James Bond,” Jace pouted.

“Simon can be your Bond girl,” Clary suggested brightly.

“So maybe I can be Q,” Jace said quickly.

Simon made an irritated huff. “Raphael can be my Bond then. Only three of you can rock a suit and Magnus and Alec are both ridiculously taken.”

“Damn right,” Alec muttered.

“Raphael would make a good James Bond,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“Excuse you, I look _great_ in a tux.” Isabelle informed Simon, ignoring the others.

“And remember that time Luke had to wear a suit for that policeman’s ball?”

“Luke is basically my _dad,”_ Simon said.

“I could still be Bond,” Isabelle offered.

Simon shrugged. “Don’t see why not. I certainly couldn’t wear a suit like he does. Or drink alcohol without coughing a lot.”

“Well,” Jace said brightly, “Now I’m looking forward to actually starting these movies!”

They all looked at the TV for a moment.

“Do you have a DVD collection somewhere?” Clary asked uncertainly.

“Well, yes,” Magnus said, “But in this case…”

He waved his hand, and the screen flickered on.

“Shall we start with Dr. No?”

 

They ended the night in various stages of falling asleep, scattered in various ridiculous positions across the living room, the screen still flickering credits for one of the much later Bond movies.

Isabelle seemed to be lying on top of Clary’s legs, who was partly in Simon’s lap, who’s face was uncomfortably close to Jace’s (who was hanging upside down from the couch, having at some point, presumably, fallen asleep like that). Magnus and Alec were in a different position on the same couch, now more laid out but still entwined. There was a partially built (but mostly collapsed) pillow fort spanning part of the couch and slightly overhead Simon and Clary.

Jace was almost snoring, Simon was blinking blearily but too tired to move, and Isabelle was fast asleep. Clary seemed mostly awake but not bothering to move, and Alec was mostly asleep up on the couch.

But not too asleep to feel a soft brush of lips against his cheek and a soft, “Love you. Goodnight.”

He managed to mumble back, “Love you, too, sweetheart-” before he unknowingly unleashed a monster.

“G’dnight, Simon!” Clary said cheerfully. And loudly.

Simon blinked awake. “G’dnight, Clary!”

“Goodnight, Izzy! Night, Jace!” Clary added. Alec could _hear_ the devilish gleam in her eye (that’s how tired he was). All the stories were true, right? Well, then, it was true that gingers were _fucking soulless._

Simon seemed to be completely up for this sleepover tradition now that he was slightly more awake.

“Night, Magnus! Night, Alec!” Clary continued cheekily.

Simon cheerfully echoed every name. Izzy stirred and laughed. “Goodnight, Clary,” she obliged, also wishing each person good night.

Jace blissfully slept through it.

Magnus seemed to be giggling slightly.

“By the angel, _shut the fuck up._ ” Alec groaned.

“it was amusing at first, biscuit,” Magnus agreed sleepily, soft laughter subsiding, “But one more word and we’ll have to throw you out of the apartment. Really.”

Simon and Clary exchanged a grin that neither could see in the darkness of the room.

“Goodnight, Magnus and Alec!” they chorused.

Magnus just sighed, but neither of them moved. He didn’t sound too irritated, really.

There was a long moment of peaceful silence. Alec thought he was finally going to drift off, warm and curled up with his boyfriend-

“Goodnight, Alec,” Jace said, and there was the muffled sound of cursing and then a dull _thud_ as Jace “fell” off the couch.

 

(“Don’t think I missed you calling your boyfriend sweetheart,” Izzy whispered, once most of them were asleep. “You’re a big softie, Alec.”

“Shut up.” he grumbled.

Clary grinned into her pillow. Simon was right. Grumpy Cat Lightwood, indeed.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, i kid you not, 36 pages of fluff and angst. probably to make up for that smut monster from earlier. shit!  
> .  
> new chapter of trouble coming soon, got distracted with this (and a little oneshot involving lingerie). can't wait!


End file.
